The last Shadow Ninja
by Juliet'lovestory
Summary: Shikamaru's past forces him to join Akatsuki in hopes to stop his own suffering. However, when sent into a mission he discovers how troublesome his decision can become in a moment of weakness.
1. Prologue

I just got this idea the other day as I was Reading another fic around here, hope you find this interesting, while my shots follow a timeline (not in order but they still follow it, the "Naruto's original" timeline I suppose) this however is an not exactly an AU but you can call it that way, hope you like this idea of a randomly afternoon thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Prologue

Everything was black. Everything.

Still in the empty darkness he had managed to walk around, he couldn't see his own hands let alone what lay in front of him but he knew he was walking down a path, he could sense it, don't ask him why, he just knew it. However he tilted his head to the side, wondering. Why was he here again? What was he doing?

More importantly, why was he doubting? Something in his mind vaguely told him he had absolutely nothing to be afraid of, and that this darkness was, to put it simply, normal. He nodded, he was not scared, and he was not panicking, if at all he felt calm. He didn't find anything wrong with being in complete darkness as he just turned to the front of what he knew was where he was supposed to go.

So he walked down, what he thought—was sure was a road, a road that lead home, again he found that indeed, that was what he was supposed to do. Soon, gradually and with each step the complete darkness around him disappeared, gradually and almost unmoving but it did, turning different shadows of gray. With each step he could see more clearly, however colors never made it to his eyes, again, he didn't find this unsettling, it was like the whole process was normal for him. Grey blurs became grey houses, black spots became windows and a grey line became a path home.

However with each step feelings aroused too.

He wasn't calm anymore, he could see the path now in a greyish tone and the sky above him in a lighter color close to white, no stars, no moon, no sun, just plain white-gray, like a sheet that covered the whole place around him. He didn't know what time it was, not that it bothered him, he didn't know why but he knew it was past eight. Again he was just sure of it. He kept walking. He could see houses but no people. For a few moments he was doubtful about was to why but after a minute or so he shrugged it off, he kept moving his feet sure that eventually he would reach home, he didn't know how he knew it, but he _knew_ he was heading home, he knew it was dinner time. He just _knew._

He saw a grey three towering over him and just to amuse himself he climbed with a swift jump in the nearest branch and then jumped off. Up until this moment he noticed that there was no sound either, no rush of air, no nothing. It unsettled him but as he landed on the other side to keep walking he just again thought that it was normal.

He kept on walking from that point on and every second he grew closer to his house he grew uneasy, he wasn't supposed to feel like this, mom would be waiting for him with dinner… dad would be waiting for him to start eating. So why he had this sudden feeling that something was wrong? He panicked as he rounded the corner, he could see his house one hundred yards away.

Without thinking he ran, his footsteps soundless, he realized his house wasn't getting any nearer but somehow he didn't find that distracting or weird. He wanted to reach home soon as possible and at the same time he didn't want to even get one step closer.

Suddenly he was in the front door of his house, the sudden length of difference from where he stood and where his house was reduced to zero in a blink of an eye, he doubted for the second time, not because of this and the impossible-ness but because the house looked empty. Finally his brain coming to feel that something must be wrong… the house was dark and the grey wooden floor didn't creak under his weight as other times. The empty sky and the grey and soundless world around him didn't matter to him, never had. What was troubling him was… where was his mom? She usually was there to greet him—and annoy him—to no end of as to why was he late.

He entered his house deciding to investigate why his mother wasn't there. Maybe she was cooking. Yeah, she probably was. He nodded, he pushed the door open.

However when he entered and the door closed behind him—he didn't seem to notice that the door was ajar to begin with, he didn't care at the moment— everything went black again, he seemed unfazed by it and walked around the house in complete and utter darkness, but he knew his house like the back of his hand. So expertly he walked down the corridor, feeling the walls around him and then he came to the kitchen as he stepped in it was like light had been made.

Like a switch had been turned on.

His gasp didn't make a sound but he knew he had done it. His eyes unmoving from the corner of the kitchen, he didn't know when red had became part of his white and black world, but if any it was just worst. He had never hoped in a million years to be seeing what he was seeing.

He felt like gravity pulling him off and suddenly and out of nowhere back to earth, that's how it felt, for a few seconds it all seemed unreal and out of nowhere it was like reality had kicked him in. He stumbled and fell on his back.

Terror. No other feeling was able to convey to him besides that. No other thought besides his utter shock as one word repeated over and over again in his head. No… No… No…

This was wrong. This was not real.

Tears wanted to make their way to his eyes.

The soulless corpse of his mother welcomed him back. His mouth opened to scream but no sound ever came as the eyes of his mother graved into his. Empty. An image he would be never be able to forget.

He woke up on his bed startled; opening his eyes as much as he could feeling his heart racing against his ribcage. He sat up abruptly and looked around, kunai in hand. Everything was dark here too, for a moment just a split for a second he thought he was there still, facing the grey world of his dreams.

But then it had clicked. It was a dream.

He looked around, it was dark indeed but the shine of the moon was entering through his window. He was able to see his small bed and the walls around his small room, his clothes discharged on the left corner of it. The figure of the black door and his night table besides his bed. He looked down taking big breaths. He was able to see his shaking hands. Somehow that made him mad. He wasn't supposed to shake. In mild anger he threw the kunai across from him and it embed himself on his door. The sudden thud against the wood made it all more clear. There was sound in this world, there was movement and feelings and doubt.

Annoyed he tossed the sheets off his body. He sat with his back against the wall and his legs crossed obligating himself to breath. To regain control. His hands went to form the circle as he thought of what he had just seen, however the more time he spent thinking the most he was forgetting. His face contorted slightly.

He hated nightmares; he was a smart man so it went beyond him why nightmares… made him so uneasy. Nightmares were not real, he knew that, and he knew if he tried he could suppressed them but now… it's been years and still…

His heart that was racing went back to normal, his face that had showed astonishment went back to emptiness, his whole self looked calm again. His head turned to the ceiling and he fixed his gaze there. He didn't move for minutes.

The only sign that he had a bad dream was that he was actually awake at three in the morning. Finally after having completely forgotten his dream—at least he pushed it away—he dared to relax his body, his muscles finally losing the tension and sighed.

He sat there for ten minutes, not moving, not feeling just white empty thoughts. Finally deciding sleep was something he needed he went back to lay in his bed, staring out the window to the moon outside. He loved to go cloud watching but he didn't find the sky that amusing at night, he turned on the bed to face the other side.

He sighed, maybe he should get up and—

His heart sank and for a moment he thought he was back in Akatsukis head quarters, for a moment he thought he would be able to exit his room and walk down the hall till he reached Konan's room. She was good with medicine, maybe if he asked she could give him some sleeping pills. She had done it before. Anything to have for once a good night sleep. He didn't need more nightmares coming his way.

However he remembered as he made a lazy attempt to get up, he wasn't in Akatuski's head quarters anymore. He was far away and down the hall he would only found the bathroom. Annoyed at himself for his forgetfulness he went back to sleep not bothering to cover himself with the sheets anymore.

He knew if he wanted to sleep he had to lay still for fifteen minutes, it was a fact so he did that, he could always work with facts. Twenty minutes later he was sound asleep.

The boy was finally gone into a dreamless sleep, hopefully for a few hours more. However, that wouldn't be the case, in roughly three hours more an annoying and certainly troublesome blond would come rushing in saying something had gone wrong. Saying that the plans of Leader were going smoothly, however with how many lives in the process? He would wonder. How many people there would have to suffer to gain peace?

However, at the time being three with forty two minutes Shikamaru was sleeping. He didn't know what would come, he didn't know of the decision the next day will counter, right now he slept. His hair tussled over his shoulders and a tired look on his face, his chest raising and falling and wearing nothing but his boxers.

A warm breeze entered through the window caressing his skin, he tossed over in the bed to get more comfortable, we find himself on his belly, both arms stretched parallel to his sides, his face buried in the pillow and his hair tickling his back.

He looked like a ten year old instead of twenty one.

Anyone would have laughed at the sight of such a troublesome man looking like that, however as destiny wanted it there was no one there to appreciate it, just the light of the moon as it illuminated his small room and finally it got caught in the Akatsuki robe that the young man had discharged before sleeping.

Shikamaru Nara will by all means have a rough day tomorrow, however, doesn't he always?

-.-.-.-

Hope you like it!

My favorite boy is now in Akatsuki and this will lead to a lot of different events along the original story.


	2. Chapter one: Blue eyes

Here I am with the real Chapter one! Hope you enjoy :)

-.-.-.-.-.-

CHAPTER ONE: Blue tears and dark decisions.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Shikamaru vaguely registered the sound as he turned on his bed placing the pillow above his head. A few seconds passed in silence.

Thud. Thud. _Thud._

More insistent this time. Shikamaru groaned and lazily opened one eye to stare from under the pillow at the door. Hoping that whoever was there could leave him alone. His brain coming to the conclusion someone wanting him, however he was not ready to wake up just yet. Again he let himself fall to sleep.

Thud. Thud. Thud. THUD.

No such luck.

"Shikaku! Open the _damn_ door!"

Shikamaru sighed and finally with a movement full of anger and laziness—not a move anyone could conquer—he dared to stand from his bed as he stared at the watch. Six with five minutes.

He was supposed to wake up till eight, it was his free day for god's sake. He stumbled to the door as the person behind it went at it again. However before he had time to get to the door the door swung open. Shikamaru wanted to hit the person behind him, he conformed with giving a glare.

"Damn it, man, what was taking you so long?"

"Deidara how many times—you know what? Whatever."

Said blond was wearing a chunnin vest, black pants and over his hands a few a few bandages, his hair was up in a ponytail as he made sure to leave a part of it hanging in front of his eyes. Said blonde ninja crossed his arms as he looked to the other, who after seeing that Deidara had just barged in he went back to bed.

Deidara threw him a look that Shikamaru was too busy ignoring him.

"We have problems Shikaku, get up." Deidara say after watching outside the hallway, two jounins rushed down the hall, after everything was clear he closed the door and his eyes darted to the kunai embebed on the door and grinned over his shoulder.

"Rough night, un?"

Shikamaru was staring at the closed door, he had seen the jounins rushing out, that wasn't normal. He forgot about sleep for the time being. He got up in silence as he went to change himself. Deidara seeing that his friend was moving didn't rush him anymore but he had something to say anyway. Doesn't he always?

"Be more careful with the robe. Its not something that's meant to be just laying around, yeah?" Deidara said as he approached said piece of fabric and with not so much of a glance he tossed it under the bed and kicked it just to be sure and nodded, like if that could solve the problem. Shikamaru wanted to tell him that indeed the robe was literally still 'laying around' but did not comment.

"What happened?" Shikamaru said as he hurried with his clothes, this was not good, today was supposed to be an easy day, everything he was supposed to do was being care for. Two jounins running out the building was not uncommon to see, however, it was when he, the one who knew every movement of them, the one who commanded them, didn't know as to why first.

Deidara put his hands on his hips as he looked at him.

"The plan has to come before we anticipated. Tosu its noticing."

Shikamaru's vest was in place and he walked to the door as he took the kunai out of it, he waited till Deidara was out to shut the door and lock it as both of them rushed to Toru's quarters a ten minute walk from there but as he had seen things going on they better run above the roofs to get there faster.

Shikamaru put his hair in a rushed ponytail and started to run in the general direction with Deidara close at his heels.

He sighed. This was supposed to be a good day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi, Ino-san!" Ino turned around with a light startle, she definitely didn't saw that coming, she was carrying a huge bag on her arms as she was making her early walk to the hospital, she just needed to check on some patients before she went back home, today was her father birthday and she had wanted to buy something from him before heading home to celebrate. So she had asked for just half her shift so she could do some shopping _and _get home early.

"Oh, Ayame-chan." Ino said as she waited for her friend to get on level with her, once she did Ino smiled. "What's going on? Why are you up and this time?"

Ayame just waved and after regaining her breath just smiled back. "I was woke up by my roomie, she was requested in the Daimyo's quarters just a few minutes ago. I decided to take a run and do some practice."

Ino nodded in understanding. "My father used to be a ninja and he's always saying how hard it its…"

The girl just nodded with her black hair flowing around her. "So I saw you walking and.. well thought of saying hi and.. well—and nothing, just wanted to make sure at what time do I have to be at your house today?"

"Oh, right! At seven! We are having dinner and—did my brother not tell you? I thought he had invited you." Ino said amused as she tried hard not to smile a red Ayama turned away.

"I knew I just…" Ayame's eyes flicked to the blue ones and back again to the floor. "I just—"

Ino chuckled and waved it away hitting her forehead lightly. "That brother of mine is very forgetful, we will love to have you, actually its good you found me, he had requested me to remind you it just had slipped my mind."

Ayame's green eyes found the blue ones and smiled. "Really?"

Ino nodded once but firm. "Yep. He asked me if you could get some dessert? Since Mom already is going to cook dinner…."

Ayame looked relieved as she sighed trying hard not to look out of place because of it." Sure thing Ino-san. Strawberry its fine?"

Again Ino nodded. "Sure, the more chocolate its in it the better! Father loves chocolate."

"I'll see what I can do." The black haired woman in front of her assured her.

Ino seeing that everything was done here smiled and trying to free her hand for a moment from her bags clasped her shoulder. "See you at night, Ayame."

Ayame nodded and waved till Ino disappeared from view. So she had been invited, with a lazy smile on her face she walked down the market, it was early so people was still nowhere to be seen and the market for the time being was empty from both costumers and locals. She decided to step in after training and buy the best cake she could find.

Ino was smiling lightly as she walked down the road and to the hospital. Ayame was a nice quiet girl that was in love with her brother since forever and she knew his brother had it hard for the green eyed girl, however it went beyond her as to why he had never acted upon it. So playing her cards carefully he had just managed to invite said girl tonight, maybe this time—not that she had tried more that once—his brother will finally ask her out.

"Well, if he doesn't I will make him" Ino decided as she walked down the road she could barely see the hospital in the corner already having thought of a million ways as to how the situation will play out. Its been a long time since she had wanted them both to end together and she loved to fantasize over them.

Sun was starting to illuminate the path and she marveled at the beauty of the morning.

A bunch of jounins and ninjas passed right around her in a rush startling her, she turned on her heels slightly following their backs as they ignored her all together, what had happened? For a moment the ninjas clouded her mind after a while, however, she just shook her head, sighed and kept on walking, it was one of the many perks of living in the Daimyo's town. She thought bitterly. She didn't like Toru-sama but she wasn't just about to say it out loud. Well, living in town made it safer but at the same time a drag. You could see things as they actually were being taken care of and lately things in town haven't been that good to begin with.

Her family loved it here, as much as their governor was…. well, an almost tyrant. They loved their little town and the people in it so they couldn't find it in themselves to leave. Ino frowned as she remembered something her father had told her a while ago… she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this, not right now.

A droplet fell on her face and she looked up, startled but the frown never left her face, she felt preoccupied now, her father had been talking too much lately against the Daimyo and Ino worried that sooner more than later the Daimyo will start taking notice.

Another droplet, hurriedly she entered the hospital and for the time being she discharged those thoughts away and finally she pulled a smile on her face as she approached the receptionist. She left the thing she had bought and prepared to work her five hour shift before heading home. She was smiling softly to herself as she entered the room of the first kid.

Her father hated rain and today of all days it would be raining.

-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru and Deidara arrived at the Daimyo's office, both of them looked grimly, every meeting with the Daimyo could mean lots of things… could mean Akatsuki's plan falling or grow steadier, not that Pein would ever let that happen, he would accomplish his goal no matter what. The no matter what was what troubled him. Shikamaru had to make the best of the outcome that was about to come.

He looked at his watch, it was barely seven in the morning. Shikamaru knocked twice after realizing all of the jounin he had requested for were there. He knew Toru would hate them to just barge in even if he had requested them to come. He suppressed a sigh, the Daimyo was a hard man to deal with.

"Come in."

Shikamaru didn't glance at Deidara like the blond did and entered the place followed by six people behind them, all of them walking silently into the room. Toru was sitting on a huge chair, hands on his mahogany desk waiting patiently for all of them to enter. He was a broad man around his fifties and he had been in charge of for over twenty years of Takumi village and the close thing to a Kage was back in the capital, in the Valley Village.

Things worked different than in Konoha. River Country was a small country on the southwest part of the map, in the border of Konoha and were in relatively good terms with them, however they had never been a "hidden village", therefore they couldn't consider their leader a Kage even if in their capital they had a ninja who was close enough to be considered one. People in back in the capital called their leader, Takumi, Kunikage, they respected him that much. However his name the other kages of the five countries dont see him as their equal so he had never gained the right to be called one outside his country.

So the power was divided in three: The Kunikage and the Daimyo held their power evenly, equals, less than half each of one so Feudal lords a small amount of power too, however never close to reach them. The Daimyo took all the social and empresarial choices while the Kunikage was in charge of the militar force of the country, the feudal lords were in charge of the finances of their lands. They had in total five Feudal lords. So the each feudal held 5% of the power, that being 25%, while the Daimyo and Kunikage shared the other 75%.

It worked for them, and therefore it worked differently when it came to ninjas, in Konoha the hidden village had all the ninjas and the Hokage sent them on missions if requested as they had ninjas on the borders of the country, however the Kunikage had sent to each village at least thirty ninjas and they usually rotated, the Daimyo had eighty ninjas under his command and with every pack they had a leader who had to report constantly to the Kunikage. Missions were still held but Land or Rivers was still a small country and even though they could stand their own they didn't have much ninjas to give in missions for outside the country, differently with Konoha they had enough job inside their own country to deal with.

When the last ninja was in and closed the door Toru lost all air of patience as he squared his shoulders and addressed them with a tight nod, Shikamaru in front of them all and Deidara respectfully a few steps behind.

"What are we reported for, Toru-sama?" The only girl in the group asked she was the farther behind and, as respect would have it, the last one to voice her opinion. That's who it worked with the Daimyo. The man besides her threw her a look, clearly annoyed at—had to be—sisters reaction. They both being red heads and with the same looks in their faces. No one talked unless Toru ordered them to.

Toru shot her a glance but let it slip, Shikamaru returned his gaz lazily to the front. Hopefully the girl would behave. Finally Toru stood up and went to the window to observe the village unfold before him his hands on his back.

"Yesterday a few of my man in town found out about some… unsettling things that had been taken place around town for quite a while." Shikamaru only liked one thing about the Daimyo and that was that he was straight forward. "However that information has finally reached my ears. I called you today so you can get rid of this… annoyance."

Shikamaru, leader of the group asked with his hands on his pockets, however his mind racing about what the Daimyo had just said.

"Did Hazumi-sama had been having trouble again with his part of his land?" Shikamaru remembered just a few months ago the Feudal lord of the northwest part of the country was having problems with his citizens and they were sent there to help.

Toru shook his head and with a vague moment he pointed to his desk, still not turning.

"The list is on the desk, Mazuki." Shikamaru stepped to the front and wearily grabbed the list with barely fifteen names written on it. Shikamaru looked grim, he knew what the Daimyo wanted but at the same time he wasn't sure how much he could interrogate the Daimyo without sounding suspicious, however another ninja, Tazu, saved him from it. Third in line and after Shikamaru had talked and Deidara has respectfully stayed in silence he could talk now.

"If it is not too much to ask, can you tell us Toru-sama what were those things being said?" Tazu asked and Shikamaru recognized the voice of a loyal person, a loyal person that went beyond recognize after a while… Toru was surrounded by fanatics and Shikamaru found himself trying to belong there. He had never liked when a person lost himself to another one.

Toru turned and for a second he doubted Toru would speak anything at all to enlighten them but he did, Shikamaru had taken the list dutifully and was reading the names already deciding who he was going to send, his mind took a split second to look at the Daimyo as he spoke.

"The people in the village are trying to perform a coup against me."

Shikamaru could feel Deidara froze but he didn't look up to his friend, he knew Deidara was as good as him to maintain appearances, he just noticed this for all the time they both had spent together, if even Deidara sounded outrageous when he spoke.

"That's—that's impossible! Toru-sama, why would people commit such thing? Does the Feudal lords now about this?" The blond asked as his hands moved in front of him in a denial way. "We cannot let this happen."

The Daimyo nodded in agreement and the rest—included himself—nodded along.

"No they don't, this is an uproar from the citizens under my charger I wont let them know." The second thing Shikamaru liked about him was that he was very closed minded, he didn't ask for people for opinions he just waited for them to agree. Shikamaru hated this for most people but as right now that acted on his behalf. "However I am afraid that the Feudal lords are sometimes not that much to be trusted, if even the smallest of doubt seed in their minds thing could change. I want to avoid that at all cost."

Shikamaru found himself speaking against his will.

"How much this spark had been talked around town. I haven't heard of such a thing." Shikamaru talked and this time he seized the paper in his hands. He didn't want to go around killing people but he had no other way as he saw the firm glance of the Daimyo on all of them. Of course Shikamaru knew about this, it was all in Peins plans.

"It doesn't matter, the spark will die as soon the… revolutionaries stop talking."

"We will do as you command." The girl stated before Shikamaru had the time, again his brother glanced at her annoyed, couldn't she learn to keep her mouth shut? She was the last in line, she had to wait till everyone talked unless she was required to do so.

"The idea is ridiculous however we cannot and I wont allow for it to spread. I wont take that risk." The Daimyo said ignoring her altogether. He could almost feel Deidara smiling against his will. Things were going better, so much better than expected. Shikamaru knew that at this point he must tell him what would happen.

But he didn't. He didn't tell him that one people knew about what would be done he wouldn't be pushing away the 'annoyance' if any things would go for worse, people were loyal to people but he didn't utter a word, he knew the Daimyo trusted him enough and still he nodded along with the rest of them.

He turned from the window completely and stared at Shikamarus eyes, he stared back all the same, a submissive glance underneath it all. He had to play this right, otherwise he would suspect.

"I want every person and their families in that list dead by tomorrow morning."

The third thing that Shikamaru liked was his undying pride. It would lead to the inevitable dead of the Daimyo. Thinking everything he said here was not being repeated outside this walls. Thinking all of them were loyal to him.

He was the only Daimyo who was stupid enough, to Shikamaru's standarts, that didn't think of bonding when needed to be. Like right now.

His stupidity, useless pride, and straightforwardness lingering on foolishness would lead him eventually to a sure dead.

However Shikamaru's only reaction was a nod in understanding. The Daimyo turned to the window again, like they didn't exist and were never called, he took this as his cue to leave, he nodded to the six people behind and before anything else could be said the ninjas disappeared in a flush of air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well this is the start of the story and I hope you begin to understand about the story. Its the same world I just made a twist in the plot that happened early in the original story that I will tell later. Well anyway! A cookie for reading! Thank you so much.

Hope you enjoyed!

-Juliet'lovestory-


End file.
